Hunted
by Invader Kai
Summary: Kai, a wanted jail escapee and Assasin hiding out on earth, discovers that she isnt able to hide any longer. When a past friend and betrayer shows up with a plan that will buy her freedom, she has to decide wether to trust him, along with dealing with a v
1. Sisterly Fight

This is the first chapter of a fan-fic im writing with my fancharachter, Kai in it. When (and If) I do the second part, thats where Ill actually add in the real characters. This is more like Kais intro. Also, this is pretty much the first fan-fic ive ever attempted. Critisism is good!

Kai

* * *

* * *

_ Defective. That's the word that others used for creatures like me, and its what ive agreed on also. Defective seems to be the term for Irkens who have a will, hate authority, and see the bigger picture. Most of us 'defectives' are born that way. Miswired circuits in out Paks. I, however, developed into a defective. Theres nothing wrong with my Pak. Its me people have a problem with._

_ My name is Kai. I was born right before an Irken named Zim, who later had a major part in letting me escape Irk. My Pak had normal, basic programming that I obeyed to a T. Be loyal to your Tallest and Empire, do as your told, things like that. I was the perfect soldier, never questioning, and I was actually compassionate. I was favored because of my intellect and height, being a foot and a half shorter than Tallest Miyuki. I could have been her second hand, and was in a way, but I kept my Invader position. I developed interests in things like art, things that other Irkens had no interest in, but still put my Tallest above everything. Until Miyuki died. That's when I saw this charade for what it is...a power hungry dream! After going underground for a long time, I came back and began to question our current Tallest's orders. They found my attempts to change things irritating...and I was demoted. I ran away, and thats how I got this scar...and now I'm being hunted by almost my entire race because I attempted to assassinate the Tallest. I had been so close too...why did I have to freeze?..._

I hissed. Why was I even writing this? I crumpled up the piece of paper, and threw it on the floor.

"Computer, could you get rid of that please? I don't know how to properly dispose of this...stuff yet."

"Yes Ma' am. But you know there's a trash can right beside you..."

"Computer, just shut up and listen to me. Honestly..." I sighed, stood up, and began pacing around my labs and looking around curiously with lime eyes. My lime green and black uniform trailed a small bit on the ground behind me, and my backward-hooked antennae were twitching with every small sound. I was distinctly aware of the sharp pains that ran along the scar over my let eye, but I was used to this minor, every once and a while irritation now. As I paced back and forth angrily, holding the curved interface on my right forearm, my jackal-like 'SIR' padded up to me. She stood about 1/3 of my height, with a streamlined body made from a metal that was semisolid in its liquid state, allowing for free movement. Her whip­like tail was tipped with a blade, and her pointed ears stood up on the top of her head. She was my most precious creation, something mechanical with Irken intelligence. She was a sister to me, the only one I trusted with my life. She looked at me with gold and blue eyes, and I grinned back.

"What's wrong, master?" The robot asked in her sweet female voice.

"Nothing. Its just that...cant you hear that? Cypher, that strange grinding sound..." Cypher perked up, nodding her head at me.

"Probably some of that horrible machinery on this planet. Reminds me of Irk, sometimes..." She bowed her head. "Why can't we go back?"

"Because." I bent down to her level, looking into her shining eyes. "You weren't there for a long time. You didn't see what I have. Ill show it to you, sometime. But...you're really young. You will have the choice whether to go back or not-"

Cypher snarled. I jumped slightly, not expecting it. The little robot was usually more predictable than this. "I don't! Kai, I'm not Irken! I'm a robot with an Irken's stolen personality!" She turned her head away, and I sighed.

"Look...I didn't mean-"

"No, no its fine, _Kai. _At least I know what I am. I'm not some kind of cyborgish, not quite alive Irken with an anger management problem." The robot looked up at me with fury in her eyes. I was taken aback. Shed never talked like that before, especially to me. I pinned my antennae against the back of my head sadly, and turned towards the elevator that would take me topside and out of the labs. I never knew...I never actually thought about Cypher that way. And she was right. I was stuck somewhere between Irken and Cyborg. Cypher pinned her ears to her head and walked up behind me.

"Kai...I didn't mean to say-"

I just looked down at the ground and stepped into the elevator.

"Kitchen."

The computer chose this moment to behave like a _real_ computer. "Authorization code?"

I hissed, narrowing my eyes. "Just listen to me for once!"

"Code accepted. Welcome, Kai."

"UPSTAIRS! NOW!" My voice was cracking, and I knew it. Cyphers' snappy remarks had hit me in one of the only ways that I could still feel emotional pain. I hadn't expected what she said to hurt so bad, I was used to not belonging. But seeing as she was the only thing in the universe that never shied away from me, her words hurt worse than any weapon could. Before the door shut, I saw her turn and begin making her way to her own elevator.

"Stupid creature...I could have just let you die...never existing...but no-o..." Hissing more, I slammed my fist into the solid wall. Something in my hand, probably bones in my wrist, snapped sharply. I knew why I had hit with my right hand, as the sharp spike from the interface that allowed my hand to move moved was jarred in such a way as to cause it to slice through the top of my hand. I whimpered slightly, though not from pain. That was done intentionally. I leaned back against the wall. Cypher was right, and I knew it. This...thing on my arm was of my own creation. I did this to myself. I wasn't even technically alive. This thing was the only reason I was able to see, or move anything on my right side, thanks to the Tallest's security program. I could have left it as just a aid, but I got carried away, making it more and more advanced, until I wasn't even really Irken anymore...

"Elevator. Stop."

"But...you're stuck between flo-"

"Just...stop."

The elevator halted. I sunk down to the floor, holding my head tightly in my hands with my eyes turned to the floor. Blood from my sliced hand trickled down my face and onto the floor in light green streams. I watched it begin to pool at my feet, with pain flashing in my eyes. Being how angry and hurt I felt at the moment, I would have cried. That is, if I hadn't forgotten how to long ago.

By the time I reached the surface, I had regained my composure. I had a weakly attempted grin on my face, and I had forced myself to walk in a more upright position. But I still had a hurt look in my eyes, and my antennae were pinned against my head. Cypher met me at the top, very concerned. Her body was low to the ground, and her eyes showed her sadness. Mostly everyone I had met (and not killed) regarded her as 'just a robot.' They didnt seem to understand that she _was_ Irken. She had a Pak, it was just wired inside of her. She could feel emotions and pain, just like me. Like I said, I considered her to be my little sister, to use a human comparison.

"Kai. I didn't mean that. I just got...what did you do to your hand?" She padded over, and I pulled my hand away.

"Oh, nothing...It just a scratch..." I tried to hide the fact that my blood was trickling everywhere.

Cypher grinned sadly, then looked up at the roof.

"Computer, get Kai some medical supplies." Immediately, a drawer in one of the counters opened, and a mechanical arm dropped gauze and something that looked like a black tensor bandage at my feet. I laughed slightly.

"Why does this thing listen to you and not me?"

Cypher laughed. "I dunno." Grinning in her wolfish way, she turned on her holographic disguise, now appearing like an Anubis-Guardian jackal with black fur and golden markings. She wound herself around my legs. "You have to go to that Skool today. I'm coming, if you'll let me..."

I smiled back, nodding. Wrapping my hand up gently, I walked towards the door. Cypher followed, padding along behind me. Her claws made clicking sounds on the floor, and I was once again aware of exactly how much I _never_ wanted to make her too angry. I reached my good hand out towards the door.

"Kai, the sun's coming up. Turn on your disguise..."

"In a minute. I want to feel this planets sun on my skin before that synthetically solid hologram covers it." Opening the door, I turned my eyes to the sky. It was marbled with purples, blues and golds, wispy clouds adding even more touches to the beautiful picture. I smiled, my antennae perking up again.

"So pretty...Much more so than anything on Irk..."

Cypher wound herself around my legs as the first rays of light reached us.

"So...I'm forgiven?"

"Everyone has bad days. You don't have to ask for forgiveness."

Flipping on my disguise, I began walking down the road, finnaly noticing the human boy with oddly spiked black hair and glasses, looking wide-eyed at us across the street. He was stationed by a house that I had modelled my base after, and had a confused expression on his face. I smiled at him, trying not to show my unusually pointed teeth. My ponytailed blonde hair fell over my shoulders, the black chunks in the front partially hiding my eyes. I was painfully aware of the fact that my scar still showed on my face, and that fact bothered me when other people were around, no matter what planet I was on.

Continuing walking with Cypher humming by my side, I laughed. We were having a conversation about where I could get monies to purchase a music player.

"...A Walkpeople...or man...or something..." Cypher grinned, waving her tail. "I want one too."

I was talking to her, but my mind was preoccupied with something else. I couldn't help wondering if the boy back there had seen me, before I turned the hologram on...


	2. Its just a watch

Chapter 2

Reaching the earth Skool, I had arrived very early. The doors to enter the place were not open, nor had the sun fully risen either. I sat down on the concrete steps, as Cypher curled around my feet. The silence and calm of the morning was making me paranoid, as it was not something I was used to. On Ceberos, it was never this quiet. There was always some kind of painful scream, or grinding sound, and you never slept because of it. Even when the place did fall silent, the sound from the torrential electric storms on the eternally dark outside would be so jarring that sleep was impossible. I had been trapped there for 10 years, a short sounding sentence here...but then humans never have created a place like that.

It was a prison ; one where no law ruled. If you were not well liked, you could be killed on a whim. Your life didn't matter if you didn't have a reputation in blood to back you up. And since I had been the only female there, I got the brunt of everyones anger. Id been beaten and cut so many times that I couldn't feel pain anymore. I was numb to any emotions other than Anger, Fear, and Revenge. If I had gone into that place with a spirit and soul that still felt compassion and love, and believed in the greater good, it sure as hell hadn't lasted long. Blood spilt there was as common as rain, and if you stepped into the main complex, you had to be ready to fight. And win, because if you didn't...well, there usually wasn't a next time. Id been lucky, if you could call it that.

I shook my head, remembering the Irken who had betrayed me. I remembered how I had felt when I had been about to complete my last mission, so close to killing the Tallest painlessly and being on with my new life. Then I saw his face in front of them, the barrel of his laser gun pointed at my heart. I had no suspicions, had trusted him completely, and all that time he had set me up. He had been their assistant, and I hadn't seen it. I froze in shock. My most trusted friend had shot me, paralyzing me so I couldn't fight, and sent me to a place worse than Hell. I learned my lesson then. Trust was a weapon to only be manipulated and avoided. Cypher whimpered as I curled my fists so hard that my claw like nails dug into my palms.

"Kai...your dwelling on the past again. Stop it."

"How could he?" The look in his midnight blue eyes had been so cold...Did he even care?

"Kai, stop it. Doing this almost killed you once. Leave the past in the past. You will be able to have your revenge sometime."

"That's the thing." I sighed, looking at the blood I had drawn from my hands. "I don't want my entire life to be revenge. I want things to be the way they were..."

Wiping my palms off on the grass beside me, I stood up and stared across the schoolyard. No others had arrived yet, but I had heard the doors unlock. Opening them, I stepped out of the morning sun and into the building, with Cypher close behind. I already knew where my locker was, and where my classroom was. Swinging open the door, I began to decorate it to my liking. The inside was already black, and since I could always fix it later, I decided to carve the my version of the lyrics of a song I had heard into the door. It had been the reason I noticed Earth, when I intercepted the signal. Letting a sharp, small yet lethal looking blade slide out of my hand, I began scratching in the words. No-one could see the blade, as the hologram cloaking me hid it.

It's not like you killed someone.

It's not like you drove a hateful spear into his side

Kill the one who left you broken down and paralyzed

He did it all to you.

_Larx_

Cypher shook her head dissaprovingly, as I scratched in a bloody rose beside it. Satisfied, I closed the door, electrifying it so that only I could open it, and walked towards the door of the classroom. As I expected, while I had been decorating, others had arrived. I got more than a few strange looks, and a blonde girl strode up to me.

"Well, look. Weve got another freak." She stood around my height, save about 11 inches, and had a selfish air about her. She looked down at Cypher.

"No pets allowed." She aimed her foot to kick her, and I quickly wrapped my hand around her throat.

"Touch her, or me, and die a painfull death. Clear?"

She nodded weakly, and I dropped her, walking through the now eeirie silence into my classroom with a black look on my face. Cypher stood for a while, then snarled at the girl before following me. My teacher looked up from her desk at me. My expression didnt even flicker.

"You must be Kai." She pointed with a clawlike hand to the second seat in the row of desks by the windows. "You can sit there. Its owner hasnt been showing up...what is that?" She turned her claw to Cypher, who was sitting obediently at my side.

"Cypher."

"No pets are a-" I caught her eyes, glaring intently with my own emerald and lime gaze, and she stopped. She nodded, giving me a wary look, and I sat down, Cypher curling up beside me. The class soon began filing in, two people standing out. One was a greenskinned boy in what appeared to be Irken uniform. This troubled me, but I tried not to pay much attention. The boy from earlier in the morning was also there, now standing at the door and pointing at me. The green kid also pointed, hopping up on the chair he was supposed to be sitting in.

"Who are you!"

"Dib, Zim, sit down. Class, this is our new student." She walked, or rather hovered over to me, grabbed my broken wrist, and dragged me to the front of the class. I winced slightly, but was determined not to show any kind of weakness.

"Ello there..." I smiled, speaking through my slightly pointed teeth. "Ill try to be nice, but-"

The green kid walked up to me, pointing. I stood much taller than him, but he didnt seem to care. He stuck his finger in my face.

"You will bow to Zim, earth-worm-girl!"

My smile instantateously turned predatory, showing my pointed teeth completely. He took a step back.

"My name is Kai. And I bow to no-one." I recognised that name from somewhere...ah, probably not important. I went to walk away, when Dib ran up to be and grabbed my broken wrist. Did all these creatures wish to die? As I began to hiss, he looked at his classmates.

"Whats this?" He jabbed his finger dangerously close to my interface, and wrenched my arm sideways. I hissed louder and hit him in the shoulder, knocking him sideways into the teachers desk, and wrenched my arm away.

"Its a watch. Just...a watch.' I looked around. "Any other questions?" Not surprisingly, no voice was heard. I walked back to my seat, smiling innocently, and looked around again. The whole room had fallen deathly quiet.

"Thats better..."


	3. Traitor

Hunted Chapter 3

BACK ON IRK:

Tallest Red came back to the Tallest's chambers to find Purple standing and holding a doughnut, staring at a black transmission screen. He sighed and walked over, lying a hand on his comrades shoulder.

"Zim?"

"Mnn..." Purple hadn't torn his eyes away from the screen, which Red suspected had been off for quite a while. He sighed, patting his back.

"What about this time?"

"I'm not sure...he was going on and on about some arrogant human female...I don't know exactly what he said..."

"Well, that would be Zim."

"Uh...My Tallest?"

Red turned around to find an irken with midnight blue eyes and wavy antennae standing at the door. He stood exactly 1 1 /2 feet shorter than Red and his 'brother', and had paler skin and some kind of cyber genetic implant on the back of his neck. Red had asked him once, and the screaming consequences of that had been pretty frightening.

"Yes, Larx?"

"We got a message from Ceberos. You know that assassin, Kai? The one I betrayed? Well...uh.."

Purple finally looked away from the screen.

"Well what?"

"She escaped. And by the looks of the place now, shes very...angry."

The doughnut that Purple was holding hit the floor. Red walked over to Larx, staring into his eyes.

"Well, go recapture her. Kill her if you want. But don't let her get here."

"But I..." Larx fell silent, remembering the look on her face. _I don't want to... "_Okay. Ill get rid of her."

"Great. Now go."

Larx spun around, walking down the halls towards his ship. He would find her, within the day with his ship, but he wouldn't be killing her. He'd be explaining and appologizing. _Kai. Ill never forget the look in your eyes when I shot you. _Rubbing the metal piece on his neck, he sighed. But the question was, would she kill him? She had every right to, but he hoped she wouldn't. He missed her. Hopping into his ship, he woke up the controls. He knew where she was. Earth, probably very angry. The interface on his neck was, after all, a direct link to hers. She must have forgotten. He jumped as his little SIR hopped into the ship beside him.

"Trea...you may want to-"

"I'm comin'."

"Okay. Fine." He shook his head, powering up the engines. "Why she gave you intelligence...I don't know."

* * *

Outside in my now darkened yard, I was going through fighting routines with the longer version of the blade in my hand. I barely noticed when Cypher walked up.

"Kai...you've been out here for 5 hours now."

_strike, turn, slash, turn, strike._

"I know."

"Come inside."

_flip, strike._

"No."

_strike, strike, back step, flip, swing, block_.

The little robot walked off and collapsed on the ground, as I retreated back into my own world. Id been forced to drink juice, which burned.

_Jab, swing, turn, flip._

Id had water splashed on me. That also burned.

_strike, strike, block, swing_.

Id had a freaking muffin thrown at me.

_flip, block, jab, strike, strike._

All because of that horrible Dib child.

_Strike, flip, flip, strike, flip-_

My footing lost hold, and I stumbled backwards, sure that I was going to crash into my fence. As I braced for the most likely painful impact, I was very startled when someone caught me. It took me a while to regain my wits, and I stood up, whirling around with my blade ready.

"Get the fuck away from...me..."

I completely froze. Id recognize those midnight blue eyes anywhere. Larx. He just stood staring sadly at me as I stumbled backwards. How...?Why?...

"Kai, I-"

"You." Thats all I could get out. Even just seeing him brought everything back from the past years. Absolutely everything Id felt, mostly pain. I narrowed my eyes, now full of fury, and raised my blade. "You..."

"Kai, wait-"

I swung, and not suprisingly, he blocked my blade with a staff of his own. I had, after all, practiced this with him for over five years. This time, however, as we went through the little routine, I wasn't practicing. I was definitely trying to sink my blade into his flesh. He blocked everything, talking when he got the chance.

"I didn't want to-...you would have died-...I've waited-...would you relax-..."

"You!" I broke off from the routine, striking out in pure fury. Just as my blade was about to hit home, I felt a sharp pain under my ribs. I whimpered slightly, and found that I could hardly breathe. Larx looked down in horror, and I knew what had happened.

"Thats twice now, _**Larx.."**_

"I didn't mean to..."

I had walked right into his blade. Nice, Kai. You should have known he wouldn't play fair. I heard a screech from over the fence, but I could hardly see anymore. I slumped down to my knees as Larx pulled out his bladed staff.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, Kai. Really." He bent down in front of me, and went to check my wounds. I knocked his hand away, hissing weakly. He wouldn't touch me while I was still breathing.

"Yes it was. You knew it." I coughed up a little blood, more of which I could feel soaking my uniform. Larx swore.

"Damn it, Kai! You weren't supposed to-"

"What? I wasn't supposed to try and kill you! I wasn't supposed to be hurt and mad! Tell me then, Larx, traitor. What was I supposed to feel?"

"Just don't say anything. Save your st-"

"Id rather kill myself than die at your hands." I gulped for air, swayed, and grabbed his shoulders for balance. I was horrified at this, because Larx now scooped me up into his arms. I tried pathetically to wriggle loose, but it hurt so much...I didn't expect to feel this much pain. I felt so weak...and I really was getting scared. So instead, I wrapped my arms around his neck to hold myself up. He would pay for this. I cursed myself for doing this, being so weak, but as much as I refused to admit it I really wanted to live, and if it meant relying on Larx, so be it. If I died, I'd be coming back and haunting him. Cypher padded up to Larx, snarling. Larx just looked weakly down, knowing he'd never be let into my labs while I was alive. The place would kill him. And that was the only place I knew of that could help me. Oh well...

"Kiddo...theres another Irken besides us here. Can you scan and find him?"

Another Irken...maybe...

"Never, you lying-"

"Cypher, if you don't, Kai is going to die."

"Uh...the green and purple house." She growled at Larx. "She dies, you suffer."

"I know." He began walking towards the odd house across the street, now becoming soaked in my blood. The world was fading, like ink running on a page, but I did see a human jump up and run over to me. I recognized it as that horrible Dib, and hissed weakly.

"You horrid, muffiny huma-"Larx put a hand over my mouth, and I sunk my antennae in shame. This was so degrading...The Dib child leaned over me.

"Shes pretty badly hurt..."

"Yes. And if she dies, I blame you."

"What? But you just met me?Why me-"

"Because I don't like you already." Larx hissed and brushed past, walking quickly in the dark across to the other Irkens door. I stuck my tounge out weakly at the defeated looking child.

"Assistant Tallest Larx. Invader Zim, open the door."

Nothing happened. My body was numbing, and I whimpered softly. I hated this feeling of being weak and helpless so much. Larx hissed.

"Open. Your. Goddamn. Door. NOW!"

The door swung open, and the green boy from school appeared in the line of my faded vision. I cursed under my fading breath, more blood filling my mouth. He said something, and Larx hissed something back. Their speech was all garbled to me.

"You...that'd why...all the...bowing...thing..." Larx looked down at the boy, who stood dumbstruck looking at us. I blinked, and took another shuddering breath. Larx looked down at me with mock concern. Thats it, play the part while I suffer. My body was so numb...I was so sleepy...Ill just close my eyes for a while...I curled up against him, sinking my sharp nails into his arm and shutting my eyes. He shook me, trying to wake me.

"Kai, look up at me. Kai. Kai, don't you dare..." His voice trailed off into a peaceful, quiet oblivion, as well as everything else.

* * *

Okay...I dont like this chapter for some reason. I may end up wrewriting it, so be warned that it might change. 


	4. Found Out

I took a gulping breath, choking hard as cold air filled my lungs. My mouth tasted coppery and horrible, and my entire body hurt. Odd, really, because I could hardly feel pain anymore. I whimpered slightly, and tried to roll onto my side. I was on a cold, metal table, tied down, and for a moment I was truly terrified that I was back in the medical room at Ceberos. I could almost imagine the cold, metal walls around me, and the various homemade medical supplies that hung around the room. The medical office, after all, was run by prisoners willing to help their kind. It was not usually the safest way to help injury, but it beat bleeding to death.

Opening my eyes slowly, I hissed as bright light and color instantly assaulted my brain, still weak from blood loss. So bright...and pink...I could hardly breathe, let alone speak, so when I saw the back of an unfamiliar Irken, my threats were a little garbled.

"Stay...thataway...not...from...me..." I mentally kicked myself, and closed my eyes. That was barely legible. I could have made gurgling sounds that would have had more of an impact. The irken kept its head turned away from me. I hissed, more like a soft murmur.

"Look...me-..." I was cut off as a cyan-eyed SIR pounced up on the top of my chest. It had landed right on my wound, and I whimpered in pain. I was being so pathetic...Larx would pay for this...The cute little robot put its hand on my chest, and leaned its face towards mine. I didn't move.

"Master, is she dead?"

"Does she look dead, Gir? Is she not breathing?" A very irritated sounding male voice answered. "Now, quiet. I'm trying to contact the Tallest. Check about these twos identities."

The word Tallest was enough to help me find my voice. I narrowed my eyes.

"No! Don't do that! They'll order me dead! Or back to Ceberos. Or-"

A small metallic hand was placed over my mouth. Gir looked down at me with wide eyes, which were beginning to get a little creepy.

"Shh...masters on da phone to da Tallest..."

I made a few murmuring sounds, then fell silent as the voices I had not heard in a long time echoed around me.

"What is it now, Zim."

"My Tallest! There are two other Irkens here and-"

"We really don't have time for this..."

"-their names are Larx and-"

"We have to go now, Zim."

"-Kai."

"B...wait. What was that last one?"

"Kai." Back on the table, I was trying to use my spider legs from my Pak to cut my restraints, and to also hold off Gir from force-feeding me a muffin. I whimpered, thrashing my head back and forth away from the filthy thing.

"Well...uh...kill her. Shes a mutineer."

"Yeah! And she stole our snacks!"

I wriggled free, and stormed over to the screen. "I did NOT! YOU ATE THEM ALL!"

Tallest Purple made an odd squeak. I grinned viciously.

"Hello...I-" I whimpered and hit the ground on my knees as a sharp shock of pain raced through my body. The irken, Zim, moved in front of me as I was assaulted by a cupcake. Pink icing smeared across my face, and I hissed as some dripped into my mouth.

"Okay. Ill do as you have asked, my Tallest." The screen went black, and Zim walked over to me. He looked down on me, something I was not used to, and Gir backed off. I must have looked pretty pathetic, covered in a mixture of my own blood and pick icing, but that wouldn't stop me from at least getting in one shot.

"Weakling. It wouldn't even be a fair fight."

I made a whimpering sound, wiping some of the icing furiously away from my face. "Weak? Who are you calling weak? Your way more pathetic than I am, even in my state-"

"Do not insult ZIM, traitor!" He poked a finger into my face, and I snapped at him.

"Ill say whatever to whoever I want! Get your hand away from me!" I used the spider legs to hold myself up, and got to my feet. Now I was looking down on him.

"Traitor!"

"Shrimp!"

"Weakling!"

I charged at him, and he moved, causing my head to collide with a very hard piece of metal. I spun around in time to see Larx step in between us. I laughed.

"And thats supposed to stop me from swinging?"

"Yes. I just saved your life."

"But...You...I..." I hissed. I may be a mutineer, but I still uphold honor. I couldn't just kill him. No matter how much I wanted to, it wasn't right. "Fine. For now. Now how do I get out of here? I have Skool soon." It was a lie, but I wanted to get as far away as possible.

"You cant. You were just-"

"Larx, I'm leaving. I should have fully beheaded you, and not saved you." I tapped my neck, and his hand went up to the piece of metal. He sighed, and pointed to an elevator. I limped off towards it, and slammed the door shut. The elevators voice sprang to life, as a small metal barb clicked up out of my interface.

"Intruder alert. Please-"

"Shut up." I stuck the metal into the wall, and the elevator began moving. As soon as it reached the surface, I began walking towards the door, running into someone in the process. Looking down, I hissed down at the horrible Dib when he looked up and his eyes met mine.

"Ha! I've got you...now...Zim?"

"No. I'm not Zim."

"K-Kai?"

I walked past him, and made my way towards the door. Dib turned around and looked at me, holding a camera.

"But-"

"Take one picture of me, and I swear ill claw your eyes out." I smiled. "Zim and Larx are down thataway."

Dib looked puzzled at me. "Why are you helping me and not them?"

"'Cause I hate them."

"Are you okay?"

"You ask to many questions. Now I'm going home." I sighed, and walked outside into the dark. Everything was sickeningly colored, and entering my house, I was glad to find the lights dimmed. Cypher was immediately at my side, and I was glad to see her too. She whimpered softly, seeing the blood all over me.

"Ill heal. I just want to sleep." I retracted the Paks legs, and sunk down onto the living room carpet. Curling up, I shut my eyes. I could feel Cypher curl up against me, and I didn't move. I whimpered slightly.

"Why cant we just be left alone...have a normal...life..." I let my mind fade to black again, grateful for the fact that I could still dream.


	5. Temporary Ally?

Waking up almost instantaneously, Cypher jumped up when she found Kais body was no longer next to her. She looked around the house, scanning the shadows for her master, but could not find anything.

"Kai?" She put a paw forward, and quickly withdrew it as it touched a green puddle. She knew what it was even without scanning it - irken blood. Kai must have re-opened her wound. _Knowing her, shes gone off to train...sometimes shes so thick headed_. Cypher turned, turned on her disguise without a thought, and began following the trail out the front door. The green drips were not too large nor frequent, so she wasn't that badly hurt. Her master healed fast, anyway.

Keeping to the shadows, the dark pelted jackal pounced quickly along the dark streets awaiting the coming sun. Kais trail had led to a cliff overhanging the city, where they had stashed their ship, the Reza. It meant reaper, as that was what it was originally supposed to do. There was no sign of Kai among the trees at first, and Cypher began to feel worried. Feeling things was new for her, just happening recently after Kai added more programming, and this concerned her more. Then, she heard a small whimper from the edge of the cliff. Padding over, her masters body came into view, hunched over on the edge. She was probably brooding Larx fate again. She did that alot. Padding up, Cypher began to remind her about what dwelling on memories did, for the hundredth time.

"Kai, are you still plotting his..."

She fell silent, noticing the shuddering way that her master was breathing. That usually meant problems getting oxygen, which meant problems with internal organs. Cypher walked up behind her, putting her ears back.

"Kai?..." She walked closer, and saw the silvery streams of tears down Kais face. Cypher ran all the way up to her, now very worried. Her wound must have hurt really bad if she was crying.

"Kai, come back to the base so we can fix your wound."

"I'm fine, Cypher. Its not that." Cypher looked down at her masters chest. No blood was flowing. That would have to mean she was hurt internally. Cypher did a scan on her master. No injury. The little robot was completely confused. Her master wasn't hurting anymore...yet she was crying. Kai never cried...What was going on? She scanned her once more, desperately looking for a problem. Kai smiled slightly, then leaned forward and picked her up, holding her close to her body. Cypher looked at her master with a very confused look.

"Whats wrong? Are you hurt or something?"

"No, Cyph. Just thinking is all." She sighed. "Maybe I should just give up. Surrender, accept my fate. I just keep getting hunted down, and I'm so sick of putting us in danger..."

Cypher perked up, looking at her master with a very lost look. "Kai...this isn't like you...whats-"

"I don't know what to do anymore. Maybe Larx will-"

"Stop it Kai!" Cypher pounced at her, pinning her down by the shoulders. "What happened to you? Your always the last one to quit, and your so stubborn...now your just giving up?" Cypher shook her head. "Larx wont give you a second chance. Larx wont fix things. Kai, we are on our own. Always have been, always will be. And we are staying here. Maybe well have to relocate, but we are not running anymore. And you're not giving up. This is the closest weve come so far to having a home. I don't know whats gotten into you, but I wont let you give up. Not now, not eve-"

Her words were cut off as Kai tightened her grip, wrapping her arms tightly around Cyphers body. Cypher was quite confused, not sure what was happening as her master clung to her, crying. She did, however, decide that pulling away would be a bad course of action. So she curled against her, watching the sun rise and trying to be comforting.

When I regained most of my composure, I finally let go of my death grip on Cypher and sat up straight. I had no idea what had happened, why I started to cry. But I felt much less sick now. How the notion to quit ever got in my head...quitting was for the weak. No...Cypher was right. I turned my glittering eyes towards the coming sun, then flicked my disguise on and stood up. Cypher followed suit, still giving me a lost look. I smiled.

"Lets see...how could I explain this...That was what you would call an emotional breakdown. Kind of like a computer virus, but different."

"So you were sick."

"No. No, I was just sad. It happens sometimes. You cant really understand yet." I began walking, turning my head towards my cloaked stealth ship. Designed the Reza from scratch, I did. Was supposed to be one of Tallest Miyukis ships. Mine now though.

"After Skool, I think Ill come up here and fix up the crash damage."

"You cant go to Skool! Your-"

"Fine. I feel alot better. Must thank that Zim guy." I smiled. "Almost all healed. Now, lets go and get back at that horrible child for the muffins." I began walking towards the Skool, Cypher following with a lost look.

The walk was peacefull, but that lasted a short time.

"So, feeling any better, alien? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Hearing Dibs voice again on my way to Skool, I just kept walking. He persisted to poke me and try to get my attention. He was also holding something, but I didn't really want to find out. After about ten minutes of "Huh? Huh? Huh?" I finally spun around, staring at him.

"Do you ever shut up! I mean, seriously, you've been going on for-ooh, whats that?" I noticed the silver, gun like object in his arms. Looking down, I went to grab it from him, but he took a step back.

"For your information, its a demoleculizer designed to destroy Irken DNA." He smiled. "It can make ice-cream too."

"So, it basically destabilizes cells to whatever state you want, weakness to death?"

"Mmyep."

"How did you get your hands on the DNA for the tracking anticells?"

"Your blood from two nights ago."

"Wow. I mean...I'm actually impressed. Thats pretty cool. But, does it actually work..." I stared down at him, then regretted what I said as the dangerous end was pointed at me. I put my hands up, smiling.

"Whoa...now I didn't say 'Test it on me!" did I now!"

"I was planning to anyway."

I shook my head, backing up. "Look, I don't want to do anything to hurt you..."

"Yes you do. I know what other invaders like Zim do."

"Hold it, kid." I dropped my hands. "Did you just call me an Invader?"

"Yes. Your here to help Zim enslave the human race and kill whoever tries to stop you...aren't you?"

I began to giggle, soon laughing at the point where I needed to use a nearby fence for support.

"Oww...my chest...an..I-Invader? Enslave?" I sunk to my knees, laughing so hard it hurt. Wow...it had been a long time since I was called that... Dib sunk the end of his pistol and walked slowly over to me.

"Why are you here then?"

"I'm...hiding...honestly. Enslave?" I got my footing, and grinned at him. "No, I like it here. Beats Irk any day. I can nearly eat your food, too!"

"So...your not like Zim? And your not denying being an alien?"

"No. Kid, even if I did, its kind of pointless. Your too smart to fool anyway. Now, are you still going to try and kill me?"

"I guess not...so your not-"

"No, for gods sakes!" I laughed weakly, but choked it off. The slit under my chest was beginning to hurt again, and I did not want it to start bleeding again. Dib grinned back at me weakly, and I smiled. "Look. Your race is safe. I'm not here to kill anyone, and as long as IBM here Ill try and be good. Happy?"

"Uh...I guess." I looked down at the gun he was holding, and started walking. He followed.

"So, what is this icy-cream substance you speak of?"


	6. To The Office

Wow...I almost completely ran out of ideas here...So tired lately. Ah, well. Here ya go!

Kai

* * *

"Cypher! Down!"

I cringed in horror as the little jackal pounced along the lunch trays in the cafeteria. People screamed as she splashed their food on them, and Dib, who was sitting beside me, laughed. I hissed. This was not funny...what was wrong with her?

"COME!" Cypher stopped at my voice, and trotted back to my side, now covered in mashy potatoes, peas, and some other foods. I hopped up on the table as she tried to curl around my feet. She made a odd gurgling mechanical sound.

"NO! Get away! I said get me some food! I didn't say bring it to me all over yourself, or to cause havoc in the process! No! Stay do-Ewww!"

I was knocked onto my back as she pounced at me, nuzzling against my face. Whatever the assortment of matter she had on her, when it touched my skin, it burned. I hissed, struggling to get her off of me and she turned to stare at me, her eyes an odd grey color. Something green, cube shaped, and wiggly fell into my mouth, and I gagged, trying desperately not to swallow. It was cold, and tasted really nasty. Cypher made a purring sound.

"Je-ll-o" Her voice was staticky, and I was quite angry that she had spoken. Jackals didn't speak. I whimpered, and rolled off the table, landing hard on the floor. Getting to my knees, I gagged, trying to get the nasty Jello out of my mouth. Cypher just stared at me, expressionless, and looking up I noticed a thin black collar around her neck. It had a greyish irken military symbol on it ,one that did not look like mine. Mine was designed by me, always lime green and black, and had a scar over one of the two eyes. Snapping the collar off mashy potato covered Cypher, her eyes changed back to normal.

"Wha...eww..." She gagged and shook off. Mashy potato flew everywhere, and I hissed as it hit me. Others were screaming, and starting a food fight. Dib just laughed, and his sister Gaz, who I find quite frightening, made an odd hissing sound.

"Dib, your stupid pranks-"

"Hey! I didn't do that!"

I made a growling sound, my eye twitching."I know who did though." I wrapped the collar up, threw it at Zim who was also laughing, and stormed over. My blonde and black hair was covered with that horrible Jello substance, and the smell was making me sick.

"You."

"I did nothing of the sort, traitor."

"But I-"

"You LIE!" He pointed at me, his eyes wide, and I backed up.

"Okay..." I nodded, even though I didn't say anything accusing yet. I turned around, smiled, and picked up a handful of mashy potatoes. Grinning, I spun around and threw it, nailing him in the chest. I laughed. Victory was mine.

"Take that, you-oh!" I slipped on a pile of something, and landed hard on my back. The laughter around the lunch room suddenly went deathly quiet, and I looked up off the ground to find my teacher, Ms. Bitters, looming over me. I swallowed hard. Well, now you've done it, Kai. I stood up and looked at her, trying to stop giggling as a clump of Jello slid down my cheek. She hissed, and I took a step back, not wanting to be to close to her. She was definitely more than a bit creepy.

"Office. Come." She grabbed my arm, and began to drag me out. "And the dog thing doesn't come." I made a strange yelping sound.

"But-"

"No"

"But-"

"No"

I looked down at Cypher. "Stay with the Dib child. Dont let him touch you. Or anyone, until I get back." I didn't like leaving her with him, but in my mind at the moment, he seemed to be the only one that I could 'remotely' trust for the time being. I wasn't sure why, but a slight death glare sent his way reassured me slightly. I let myself be dragged out of the lunch room. In the hall, I ripped my arm out of her grip.

"I can walk, thank you very much."

She didn't say anything, and I solemnly followed her to a very mechanized door that I found quite odd. The words Principal were written above it.

"Whats with all the...security..."

The door swung open, and a chill ran down my spine. The room was blue, and quite technological. I was tempted to run up to everything and ask, 'Whats this for?'

But, I was dragged (Yes, I was trying to back up again.) up to the head cloaked figure, the principal. Something about him made me cringe. I had serious doubts about these people being human. My interface was powering up, and I could feel it. The black shadow that was the principal leaned over me, petting a strange...creature.

"Starting a food fight, eh? Threatening children in the halls...threatening children on the school-yard...skipping-"

"That was only once, and I had a doctors appoint-"

"Silence!"

"Yep." I shut my mouth, warning signs triggering everywhere in my mind. I had met a group of people like them once before, and had worked for them. They were...creepy to say the least. Ruthlessly creepy. I learned too quickly to keep my voice silent when told. The principal leaned over me more, and Ms. Bitters left, shutting the door. I began backing up. Why did she shut the door?...

"Too bad really...we had high hopes for you...well, we will just have to fix that..." He laughed, and I hit the door with my back. I couldn't feel a doorknob, just a hard piece of metal. Bars slid in place to lock it, and I hissed.

"C-cant I just have detention?"

"No. Don't worry, this wont hurt...much." My eyes turned to the devices on the roof activating. I had a feeling I didn't want to know what they did. Spinning around, I began frantically searching for a lock or doorknob. There was none. I began trying to pry the bars loose, and managed to make one move.

"There is no way out..." The principal laughed, and I cringed at the sound of his voice. I hissed, hitting the door. A metal arm shot out of the wall, grabbing me and sinking its metal grabbing prongs into my interface. It sparked, and free electricity raced into the cord. It just seemed to absorb it, and send it back at me tenfold. Blue electricity raced into my body, and I fell momentarily limp. I made a little screeching sound, and my holographic projection flickered off. It had been taken offline by the electricity, so I must have been hit with quite a lot of volts.

"Oh, no..." I tried to reach the interface, but another cord grabbed my arm. Yet another wound itself around me from the floor, lifting me in the air. I flattened my antennae, trying to make my silhouette look normal. The principal laughed.

"Well, this is interesting..."

"Get...offa...me..." I choked for breath as the cords wound tighter. Twisting and squirming, I leaned back and hissed as a sharp looking thing from the roof came near my face. I didn't like the way this looked. I hissed louder as the cords wound tighter around my chest, causing my stab wound to reopen slightly. I whimpered, but that didn't prevent me from trying to get loose. I couldn't even move anymore, and the blade like object took another swing at me. I managed to move my head, and the wires wrapped up over my face up to my eyes, allowing room by my mouth for my futile attempts at breathing. The other two wires around my hands twisted them behind my back. I shivered. This was the way I had been tied up at Ceberos for the first month. And for the other times I caused a riot or something of the sort. I didn't like being weak or scared, but at the moment my life might end. I didn't want whatever they were about to do to happen. And this was way to much like Ceberos. Fear now glittered in my eyes, and I tried desperately to get free.

"MDIBN! MYPHER" I couldn't even form words the cords were so tight. Cypher would sense my fear, and come running. But by the time she got in here...and without help...

"Theres no use, Kai. You'll be fully obedient in one minute." I whimpered, closing my eyes as the blade thing danced dangerously close to my face.


	7. Cupcake

Dib looked curiously down at Cypher, who had now taken a seat next to him and was staring up at him with innocent eyes. The little jackal robot that obeyed Kais every command...nearly flawless advanced technology...he could just...

"Well, hello..." He grinned, put his hand out to touch the little robot, and was met with her snarling fangs. Cypher was standing up, snarling and snapping furiously with red eyes to protect herself from this security breach. He withdrew his hand quickly, and she returned to staring at him innocently with blue and gold eyes. He shivered, looking warily down at her in her docile state.

"Should have known. Kai wouldn't-Hey!" Dib jumped up as Cypher yelped loudly, then got up and began dashing towards the door.

"Come back here you piece of junk! Kai will kill me if you get lost!"

He took off down the empty halls after her, catching up only when she collided with the principals office door. He sighed, panting hard from running, and walked over to the whimpering robot now frantically and desperately clawing at the door.

"Cypher...whats-" He was cut off as a bloodcurdling scream rang out from the inside of the office.

I made my voice fall silent as the blade thing was viciously ripped back out of my shoulder, readying itself for another shot.

"Three...times...now..."

The frightening cloaked principal; growled in frustration, and I laughed weakly.

"Your just making this more painful.."

"Toobadthen..." The blade swung at me from behind, sinking its mark into my spine. I screamed again as it sliced one of the interfaces cords, and my vision went blurry and black. The barbs on my arm dug in deeper to my interface, and I felt weak. Blue electricity pulsed through me from the walls and it neutralized my though process. I couldn't fight. My interface sputtered out one last saving grace.

"Powelevels...criticarelay?"

I hissed. "Relay." The interface sparked, and a powerful surge of electricity raced through my body and back into the cords. I was released, and the doors swung open. Without hesitation, I dived out and kicked them shut, letting the blade from my arm slide out. I was panting, very weak, bleeding, out of disguise, and Dib was in my way. I was having a very bad week. I hissed, and raised my blade to my face, advancing towards him as Cypher tugged on the back of my uniform. He backed up.

"Geez, are you okay?...Kai? Whoa!" He jumped as I swung the blade. My knees buckled, and I fell forward, quite unconscious once again. Man, this was happening alot here.

Dib stood silently, staring at the unconscious irken on the ground. He shook his head, glancing around the hallways to make sure nobody else was there, then sat down on the ground in front of her.

"Well...now what do I do..."

He turned to Cypher who was licking Kais shoulder. On a second glance, it appeared that the robot was applying some kind of gluey paste over the wound, and that it had stopped bleeding. Dib shuffled slightly closer, and was met once again with snarling from the overprotective robot. He looked down at Kai, not moving much at all save for slight breathing.

Here was his proof. Okay, so it wasn't Zim...but she was irken. Unconscious. Unable to try and kill him. His daydreams of glory came back, but they still missed a key part. He wanted to prove Zim was an alien. Not Kai. Kai wasn't the one who was trying to destroy his planet. She was hiding here. Shed even tried to help him get at Zim and that Larx guy. So they had caught him...she still tried. But, she was irken. She could prove that he wasn't crazy. That paranormal investigation was real science. But...He sat still, staring at Kai for a little while longer as Cypher fixed up her wounds. She made a small whimpering sound as the scary interface on her arm sparked.

"That thing seems to be hurting her quite a bit..." He leaned forward, and went to pry off the interface. As soon as his fingers touched it, Cypher attacked his hand. This time, she managed to sink her teeth into his skin, and he made a quiet whimper. She didn't draw any blood, and backed away in front of Kai, growling.

"Don't try it, human."

"Would you relax! I'm trying to help her."

"Don't. Touch. Her."

Dib sighed angrily. "Look. Shes out of her disguise, bleeding, and being badly shocked by that...thing. Do you want some government agency to come and get ahold of her?" Dib looked down at the robot, not letting on that that was his original intention. Cypher sighed and backed away.

"Now how does this thing come off..." He wrapped his fingers under the sides, and tried to wrench it sideways. Kai whimpered again, and Cypher growled. Dib let go.

"Okay then. It stays on." He looked around, getting to his feet. "How the heck am I going to get her home? And where is her home?" His eyes fell on a pink overcoat, glasses, and had hanging on a coat hook in the nearby janitors closet. He wandered over and stared at them with a curious look in his eyes. Cypher pinned her ears back as he brought them closer to the unconscious irken.

"Why do I get the feeling she wont be pleased?..."

BACK ON IRK

"So. Do you think he caught her?"

"Pur, would you please stop asking!" Red looked over from the cupboard that was a few feet above his head, towards Purple, who was pacing in front of the transmission screen. He turned his attentions back to a bag of chips, and began trying to reach up for it.

"Well, its just that she can come and kill us. And if were dead...well, we cant eat doughnuts anymore. Or those twinkie things."

"Pur, shes not...going to...kill us. We let her...in last time...remember?" He stopped hopping up trying to reach the chips. Purple looked over at him and sighed.

"You know, you can hover up and grab those. Its not that-"

"No, I'm good. I...can reach...the-oww..." He hopped up, and smashed his head on the corner of the cupboard. Dropping to the ground, he stood and watched as Purple hovered over, grabbed the chips, and began to eat them. Hissing slightly under his breath, he got to his feet and walked over, snatching the bag away. Popping a chip in his mouth, he smiled.

"Relax, Pur. Larx is completely capa-Hey!" He tackled Purple as he grabbed the chips away. The two rolled around on the floor, completely oblivious when the transmission screen flicked on.

A cupcake and syrup covered Larx sat in front of Zims transmission screen, bound to a chair with rope and a very terrified look on his face. He tried to make muffled noises through the tape that held his mouth shut, but it didn't attract his Tallests attention. Defeated, he hung his head and blue eyed gaze. After the strange human child had snuck into the base, Zim had blamed him for the intrusion. That horrible... defective! He was an assistant Tallest! He was second in rank! He...couldn't move.

At the sound of the screen being turned off, his antennae perked up and he opened his eyes. Gir, the sweet looking SIR that Zim had been given, now stood in front of him. He began to scoot the chair back, shaking his head and murmuring in fear. The little robot walked up to him, holding a dripping pink cupcake. This was the last of the twelve, as Larx had been forced to eat them all, but he suspected the SIR had more foods to give to him. Gir pulled off the tape, and Larx immediately tried to protest.

"No! Pleas, no more mumph!" He whimpered and cringed as the pink blob of dough and icing was shoved into his mouth.

"Cuuupcaaake..."


	8. Close Call

sorry if this is a bit..dribbly. having trouble writing and drawing lately. Kai

* * *

By the time Dib had managed to drag the unconscious Kai even halfway to her orange base, the sun had dived behind the city. Her demon robot had ran off at some point, picking up something in the air. He sighed trying once again to prop her tall body up so it looked as if she was walking, then continued to haul her down the pavement. He shook his head. Why am I helping her? Shes...an alien! Going to destroy the planet as far as I kn-

His heart jumped into his throat as a hand was put on his shoulder. Spinning around to face a tall, blonde boy with eerie, nearly scary midnight blue eyes, he accidentally dropped Kai. Her body fell without jarring loose the pink clothing wrapped around her irken form. Dib bent to prop her on her feet, but the strange boy stopped him.

"Ill take her. You go on home."

"Who are...Is that cupcake?" Dib pointed to a pink smear in the boys hair, then to another one on his baggy black shirt.

"Look. You do not want to be around Kai when she comes too. Just...let me take her."

"You know her?"

"Yes. Now..." The boy stooped, scooping Kai up into his arms. Dib sighed.

"Ah, what do I care. Take her. She-" He stopped, noticing they both had vanished. He glanced around, slightly paranoid.

"Strange..."

When my eyes fluttered open, everything hurt. That was the first thing that registered. Whatever that...Skool had tried to do to me, it had hurt me pretty badly. I opened my mouth, trying to choke in breath, but it just felt like I had inhaled acid. I couldn't find my voice, and the air I was forcing myself to breathe was searing my flesh. My head was on a pile of uncomfortable pink cloth. I whimpered, my interface sparking, then tried desperately to focus my eyes against the blinding starscape in front of them...wait. Starscape? That wasn't right...A hand touched my shoulder.

"Kai, what got ahold of you? You have never been out like that before..."

As the voice registered in my oxygen deprived brain, I shook my head. This day. Was so not good.

"L...arx...home..."

"Yes, you are going home."

"Mwha?" My body twitched involuntarily, and I realized my neck was being bandaged. I tried to make a choking hiss.

"Irk, Kai. You need to go there for a while."

That got my attention. Weak as I was, I managed to get to my feet, now aware of the fact I was on a ship. Larx, now flicking off a blonde, human disguise, walked slowly over to me.

"Kai, you have a Trial to attend. Nothing big, but if you-"

"Oh, no. No, I wanna go backhomethataway." I pointed sadly at the small, penny sized figure of Earth now drifting further away. My speech slurred, and I wavered on my feet. Larx caught me.

"Look, If you run and they catch you, you are going to be killed. Or sent back to Ceberos. Kai, for once, think about thi-"

"No. Thought enough. Wanna go home. Thathome." I shook my head, trying to make sense of what was happening. "They'll kill me anyway! You..." My blade slid out of my hand again and I poked him with it. "Are condemmening me to death for the...second time." I hissed, and pushed myself to my feet. Larx looked at me sadly.

"Kai, if you want to be free you have to win your freedom. Now, relax and let me check your-"

"NO! Dont come near me!" I raised my blade again, noticing that for the first time it quavered slightly. I put my hand to my face, feeling hot tears touch my skin. Larx was the only creature I ever cared about, but he always managed to cause so much pain. "You don't care if they will kill me!"

"Yes I do. Don't ever think for one minute that I don't."

"Then you wouldn't have betrayed me. Larx, I cared. I...don't really know what I felt, but I did feel something and at times I still do. And you...after I saved you, you shot me. That did permanent damage-"

"Which they can fix on Irk-"

"No, Larx. No fixing me, no Irk. There are kinds of damage that cant be fixed. I know that now. No amount of bloodshed has made me feel any better. I'm going back home. That home, not Irk."

Larx stood up tall, now with a furious look in his eyes. "Kai, you are coming to Irk."

I stepped forward, my blade receding in favor of a small needle-like object. I walked quickly up to him, sticking it into his shoulder. He blinked, then fell to his knees.

"They'll...come...kill...you..."

"I know, Larx. Ill kill them first. Thats what I'm good at, isn't it...You didn't think taking me would be this easy. Now go home. Be happy."

"Kai...You mean the world to me...just come...back...it will all be fixed...I promise."

"No. No more empty promises." I spun around, tears now streaming down my face. I hated this, felt bad, but my life was at stake. I knew what I'd done, and a Trial would fix nothing. It was a death sentence in waiting.

"...you did mean the world to me at one time, Larx. You do..." Hopping into the escape pod of his ship as Larx fell unconscious to the floor, I turned back to Earth.

As silence once again fell around me, I fought to keep my breathing under control. The short trip back to earth involved me concentrating on nothing but the blackness of space that eveloped me. Larx would be fine. I did care about him, and that was why this hurt so much.

Upon entering my house again, I walked swiftly to my room, ignoring Cypher's quizzical glance. Shutting and locking the door, I sat down in the corner, curling my knees to my chest. The fluffy, warm green carpet provided no comfort at all, as I turned my glazed vision to the sketches I had posted all over the walls. All of beautiful things, things that only reminded me of how I wanted life to be. I remembered what I had done in the past years, and for the first time I felt bad. Guilty, for taking those lives. Guilty for the actions I had been so sure about. Guilt was something I didn't feel...at least I thought I didn't. I didn't know what to think anymore...

"Whats...wrong with me?" I took a choking breath, putting my hand to my damaged interface. It was busy repairing itself as my tears stained the carpet beneath me. Even the hot trails down my face felt numb now. I was shaking, chilled to the bone by a nonexistent cold that filled the room. After pushing myself to my feet, I walked slowly and carefully out the door and to a black door across from me. Punching in a code, the door slid open, revealing a room not unlike a intergalactic rainforest. I walked to the back, to a set of stairs, ducking away from a razor edged vine hanging over it. It took another dive at my head, and I hissed, catching it in my hand without cutting myself.

"No."

The vine fell limp, and I continued down the dark stone staircase into a much larger version of the above room, with a stone waterfall of turquoise liquid in the back room. Walking over to it, music started to echo loudly. Thousand Mile Wish, a song that I guess suited my mood at the moment. As I sat down on the edge of the rock pool, a different razor like vine curled up along my arm. I unwrapped it, then looked down indifferently at the lime blood now trailing onto the rocks from small cuts on my arm. Cypher padded up to me, licking at my arm worriedly. I pulled it away.

"Good. I deserve it." I laid back onto the rocks, closing my eyes and listening to the music. I was aware of the fact that I should fix my arm, that the cuts were pretty bad, but I didn't care. Let me bleed. Its what I've done to so many others. I deserved every bit of pain I got.


	9. Almost

Ha! there. Now that I didnt mess it up...thank you to all reviewers BTW. You guys all rock. (even though I dont really like anything I do...)

* * *

Hunted Chapter 9

Looking around, It was completely dark. I couldn't see anything, and the only sound was of a liquid, pittering on the floor at regular intervals. I put my hand out, and felt a cold wall, beginning to search for a light. My fingers hit a switch, and I flicked it up. Lights illuminated the area, but acted only as a spotlight. I blinked and shook my head.

"Wake up. Your sleep...ing.."

Opening my eyes again, I found Larx in front of me. My immediate reaction was to swing, but I was startled as he wrapped his hands around my throat. Looking at him, I realized he was crying.

"Larx..what..."

"Kai...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I care for you...more than in a friend way...but...I'm sorry."

"What are y-" I stopped, as he leaned forward, kissing me on the cheek. I froze completely, my mind incapable of dealing with this. What the hell was this?

He turned his head to the side, clenching his eyes shut, then to my horror tightened his grip. I sputtered as his hands wrapped tighter, his fingers biting into my flesh. I couldn't breathe...my body felt numb...what was he doing!

"L...arx...let...letgo." I tried to raise my hands to pry his away, but for some reason I couldn't get his fingers loose. He was crying still, and he refused to let go. Everything was spinning out of focus...the faces of everyone Id killed looming over me. I shut my eyes tightly, whimpering.

"I'm...sorry...so, so sorry..."

A young voice echoed in my head. "Why, Kai? Why?"

"I...don't...I...don't know...Im so sorry..."

* * *

I woke up with a start, actually quite disappointed that I wasn't dead. There was a tugging on my arm, and I opened my eyes weakly to see her tending to my wounds.

"Go. Away."

"Kai, your blee-"

"I know. I was hoping I would bleed to death." I shut my eyes again, and felt Cypher lie by my face. Everything else was numb.

"Whats wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand how it feels." I bit my tongue. The empire had one thing right with emotion blocks. This kind of pain could not be fixed, and hurt more than anything I went through in the past.

"Kai-"

"Go. Away..." I hissed, rolling away from her. "I don't want anyone around."

"But-"

"Cypher, go patrol the city." I opened my eyes, dark and full of pain that wouldn't go away. "Thats an order." Cyphers eyes went crimson.

"Yes master." She walked away, and as soon as she was gone I tore the bandages off my arm. The cuts immediately began bleeding again, and the pain was strangely calming. The lime trickles were small in comparison to the rivers of blood I had shed. All those Id killed, did they really deserve it? Maybe I needed to be punished for my actions... after all, I was a killer. I needed help. And I needed something stable in the turmoil I lived in. I was sick of being chased, and as long as I lived I would be. I sat up slowly.

"Computer...bring me..." My voice was strangely calm. "Bring me a syringe of the Harelquinn flower toxin."

"Why?"

"Don't. Just bring it."

"Kai, don't do what I think..."

"Why not? Its not like it matters. Now, listen." As a mechanical arm handed the metal tube to me, I smiled as my eyes fell on the liquid. All it would take was one prick. One. My fingers tightened on it, and my hands began to shake. Just one simple move. The needle fell out of my hand, landing harmlessly on the floor. As I put my head into my hands, I heard a crash upstairs, and Cypher hiss the name "Larx." I didn't move, the needle swirling in the tearier vision I now had. I reached forward, picking it up, then put the tip by my arm. I wouldn't go back. Never. As I took one last breath, I heard a crash again, now closer. I managed to smile weakly. In a few seconds it would be over. No pain. Everything would just...fade. Just as I wet to slide the metal into my skin, Larx stormed into the room. He ran over, grabbing the metal syringe away from me and throwing it across the room. My fingers curled into my palms, and I shut my eyes as Larx knelt in front of me. I had been so close, but I couldn't. I couldn't end my life, as much as I wanted to.

"Kai..."

"I'm pathetic. I cant even end my pathetic existence right." I struggled to keep myself from falling over. Everything hurt. Larx put his hand on the side of my face, and I fell forward, curling my fingers into his shoulders. He never tensed, only wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed weakly.

"Its okay..." I looked up at him, broken as I had been upon entering Ceberos. I had missed him terribly, even through what he had done. Id never wanted him dead. I just wanted to know why. I had...loved him. And he had torn everything I thought was my life away.

"Why d-did...you-"

"Relax. Not now. Later." I took a gasping breath, burying my head into the shoulder of his uniform. I could feel my tears soak the fabric, and most of me knew that this was not proper. I should be fighting him. But all I could do was curl my claws tighter into his shoulders. He flinched slightly, but kept holding onto me. I wished he'd let me go, let me fall. I used to know the line between hate and love, but the longer he held me there the more blurred it got. Things were more complicated then I had thought.

"It wont stop hurting...I cant fix it, and it wont go away..." My chest was starting to seize, and I couldn't breathe. As my body began to choke for air, I kept muttering.

"Shh..." Larx stroked my head, trying to calm my breathing, but I just cried harder. Eventually, I calmed down, weak and content with where I was. Larx was leaning on the wall, and I uncurled my fingers. I let myself be turned facing away from him, and didn't fight when I was leaned back onto him. The feeling of his chest rising was very calming, and as I lay still my eyes began to close. The room had changed to its starscape form, and as I watched the sky glitter I fought to stay awake. Larx laughed softly.

"Relax. You need to rest and calm down. I wont hurt you. Its okay." As I listened to his words, I couldn't help but listen. It was what I wanted to hear more than anything in the world. This was peaceful, and the pain inside my body had faded. This was the way things were supposed to be, right. I closed my eyes, letting myself sleep, for once not the least bit worried about what he would do. In the morning, Id figure this out. There would be time to scream, to sort things out, to fight. But now, nothing was going to interrupt what seemed like a perfect dream, where everything in my life seemed fine, and I had what I wanted back. I was terrified that this was only a dream, and that it would fade. As I slipped into unconsciousness, I prayed silently that if it was a dream, I would never wake up.


	10. Explanations

Hunted Chapter 10

Opening my eyes, I found everything as it had been when I had passed out in Larxs arms. Calm and serene. I shifted position slightly to stare at the stars, and Larx put his hands on my arms. Watching the stars, I smiled slightly.

"Do you remember this?" Larx laughed.

"I could never forget. This is where I first woke up after you saved me. The Xetta nebula."

"And also where you promised me freedom. Where you said we would be together-"

"Forever free. Those were always the best times."

"Why?" I gulped slowly, beginning to feel the anger that had stung at me for the last few years I had after getting out of Ceberos. "Why...how could you betray me?" His grip tightened on my arm, and I winced.

"They knew, and were planning to kill you. I had to do something...I never knew I hurt you that bad."

"I waited Larx. I waited for you in Ceberos and you never came. I never believed you had done that, until about the...fifth round of what they called 'Shock therapy.' Then it clicked. Why didn't you come?"

"I tried. I swear. But they wouldn't let me." He sighed. "I tried to break you out too, but that place is locked down like..."

"A prison..." I took a sharp breath. "Now...then, why are you trying to bring me to my Trial?"

"Now, heres where you wouldn't listen before. Kai, you have to go. We can fake your death...eh...and then you can be free..."

"What was the 'eh' for?" I closed my eyes. There was always a catch. Nothing was ever easy. Why? The universe got twisted fun out watching us suffer.

"Well, you have an...er...ninety percent chance of actually dying. Like, not coming back kinda dying. I got a toxin from some alien plant that stops your 'heart' but for a short while preserves your body systems. And the poison might have side effects-"

"Whoa. Your going to poison me?"

"Well...yeah." I hissed under my breath. Well, this was a good plan. Lets kill Kai. Sighing, I weighed my other options. Stay? Probably be hunted down. Consequences were...death. Run? About the same odds. Trial? Dead Kai. Another assassination atempt? Zip chances. The ten percent chances of life this gave me were starting to seem very optimistic.

"Let me think about it. Its just...well..."

"You don't trust me."

"No. No I don't." I pushed myself to my feet, pulling off my gloves, and walked over to one of the razor vines. "I'm not up to trusting you -literally- with my life." I went to stroke the vine with my fingers, and Larx walked up behind me.

"Makes sense, really." His midnight flecked blue eyes narrowed at the sight of my hand. "Your really pale..."

I looked down, noticing the light, sickly tinge of my skin. "Oh. Its nothing." I brushed it off, as I hadn't really noticed. Probably just stress. Nothing big. Larx turned away, walking for the stairs to the upper-quarters.

"Still, I doubt you've had any life-sustaining food for a while." I laughed. That was true. Being an escaped fugitive didn't get you good meals. I had to synthetically create things, and they did not taste too great.

"Then Ill go explain to your demon-robot, and make something."

"Kay." He walked away, and I turned my attention back to the plant. As I ran my fingers along the vine, I began to notice how warm it felt. Or how cold I was. My fingers were tingling, numb for some reason.

"Well, what do you think? Should I..." I stopped, watching as the vine cringed. Literally. It looked as if it was pulling back from my touch, but couldn't. And seeing as I just had my fingertips on it, that was odd.

"Whats wrong?" As the words slid off my tongue, my hand got even colder. My fingers went rigid as I watched the vine stiffen, turn black and grey, and slump over to the side. Dead. How could it have died so fast? Did I?...Looking horrified down at my hand, I noticed I could see a faint silver blue glow on my fingertips. Soon, after I blinked, it was gone. The vine still lay dead, however, and I got slowly to my feet. Had I done that? No...I couldn't have. No living creature could do that...could they? I stared for a moment, grabbed my gloves, then began to walk upstairs. No...It wasn't me. It couldn't have been.

I made it about halfway up the stairs before I started to feel sick. Not just gradually, either. Full-blown-crawl-under-your-bed-and-die sick. Falling to my knees and sitting down, I lifted my interface to my face.

"Analyze blood. Report any toxins."

The screen came to life, and I could vaguely see something that looked like "Sy...m...V...r...s"

"What the..." It soon flickered, replaced by the normal screen.

"No toxins present. 100 health."

"Er...okay, then. Must just be a head rush." I got to my feet, walked a few more steps, and felt better. I could be taking the elevator, but I hated them. So much. The way they started and stopped unpredictably...I just disliked them. After making it up, I stopped in the center of my plant room waiting to be ambushed by the Harelquinn flower. But, as I watched, the plant creeped away. It always attacked. The thing was bred to feed on live, irken flesh, and the artificial or...human substitutes I made. I stepped towards it, still holding my gloves, and it made an odd hiss. The spiked points of the flower, 20 feet in diameter, folded up, and its vined arms wrapped around its stem.

"Okay. Now that is not normal." I raised my interface again. "Are you sure I'm at 100 health?"

"N-Yes. 100 health."

"Weird..." I pulled my gloves on over my pale skin, and walked into the living quarters to find Larx and whatever he was doing. The behavior of my plants bothered me, sending chills down my spine, but I pushed it out of my mine. It was this planets atmosphere. That was it.

"Yeah...the atmosphere...Its got to be the atmosphere..."


	11. Virus?

WooT! I can finish this soon! Yayness...

* * *

After eating...no, wolfing down whatever kind of food Larx had made, I felt completely better. Until we got to talking about the "Kill Kai" thing.

"...so Id have to make it look like I was really, well, going to die?"

"Yeah. No faking." He smiled. "You get the handcuffs and...Kai, are you alright?"

I opened my eyes, which had apparently been closing. "Huh? Yeah. I'm fine..." I shook my head, noticing for the first time how weak I felt. Sickly, even.

"You sure?"

"Yeh." I looked down at my plate, suddenly very hungry again. Not eating had made me more starved than I thought. And, though eating all this solid food was making me ill, I really, really wanted food.

"You...er...have anymore of that...food...stuff?"

"Kai...you've eaten three plates of it already? Are you sure your not sick?"

"Actually...Ill be right back." I stood uneasily, spun on my heels, and walked to the room in my house that served as a bathroom. A large mirror hung on the wall, and looking at it I noticed just how pale I looked. My skin was lighter than a healthy irken shade would be, and my eyes seemed to be glowing. What was wrong with me? I looked down at my interface.

"Run another health check."

This time, there were no spaces in the words that appeared on the screen.

System Virus.

"What?" I felt my pulse race. This thing couldn't have a virus. It controlled everything in my body. A virus...was bad. Very bad. I took a deep breath, trying to relax.

"Corruption level?"

'40'

"A-analyze properties."

"Virus has already taken over Pak circuitry." I choked. That was bad. But what came next almost made me faint.

"Virus is converting to biological. Infected :2"

"How can a computer virus do tha-"

_Because I can._

I stopped, hearing the distinctly different voice. Had that been my interface? I looked down at it, and the voice icon was not on. What the hell was-

_I'm you. Kind of. _

I was not hearing this. This was not a good sign. There was no way a voice could be talking to me-

_Actually, I'm the virus you created._

"Whoa. I never made a virus." I winced as everything around me spun. This was not cool.

_Yes, you did. And currently, I'm...changing you._

"Corrupting, you mean." I put my fingers on the interface to take it off. It made a warning beep.

_Wont work, Kai..._

"I'm not listening..." I shook my head, stopping my futile attempts. The interface was not coming off. I was hearing things. I wasn't really being talked to...I was just getting sick. Yeah. That was-

_Now, I wouldn't say I was making you sick...thats a bit rash. I'm just changing your cellular makeup._

I hissed, shutting my eyes to the lightly spinning world.

"Shut up."

_Now, thats rude. I think I deserve an appolo-_

"Shut. Up!" I turned to the mirror, my eyes going wide with horror as my reflection _waved_ at me. This wasn't...couldn't be real. I slammed my palm into the reflective glass, smiling as it shattered to the floor. The voice stopped, and I laughed as the door was swung open. Larx looked down at my palm, now stuck with pieces of glass.

"Kai, what the hell!"

"I...er..." I put my interface behind my back, hiding the acid green script that would give away what was wrong. "...didn't like the mirror anymore."

"You are not okay, and don't lie." He grabbed my hand, and slipped off the glove carefully over the largest shard of glass. I remembered what I had done to the plant. It had withered and died at the touch of my skin

"Larx, don't!" I winced, bracing myself, but as he placed his fingers on mine, nothing happened. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You big suck. Didn't know a little piece of glass would bother you that much."

"Heh..." I lifted my right arm, looking down at the screen on the interface. Blank. "Run health check."

"100" The normal voice of my interface spoke, and I laughed. I had just been daydreaming. There was no virus...that was not possible anyway. A computer virus over-running an Irken pak...where did I get that idea...

"Are you...okay?"

"Yeah. Just need to relax. The sooner this is over with..."

"Well, when do you want to leave?" I looked up at him as he pulled me out of the bathroom, still fussing over my hand. Where, i noticed, my skin was not as pale as it had been. I was still pale, but not ghoulishly.

"Soon. Now, if possible." I wanted this over with so badly. This might be rushing, but how is it possible for someone to prepare for something like this?

"Kay...these got stabbed in pretty deep..." I winced slightly as he removed the glass, then tugged my glove back on. I hadn't killed the plant, and I was just dreaming that voice. Good. Now all I had to worry about was...lots of things. This was a very vague plan at best, and I was surprised that I was going along with it. I mean, could I really trust him? I wanted to...Now, panic and worry began to make their delayed appearance.

"Larx, are you sure this will work? I mean, you just waltz back in here, tell me your going to kill me...then bring me back? How do you know that the toxin even works? How am I going to use it? Can I even trust you? Surely, they'll check, find it, and then bang! Everythings over, and I actually get k-" I was cut off as he leaned forward, pressing his lips against mine. I went to pull away, but thought against it as all the waves of panic in my mind disappeared. Calm washed over me, and by the time he let me go I was out of breath. I blinked at him, and he blushed, turning away.

"Im sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"No. Its alright." I sighed, getting up and walking to the living room. Cypher was lying on the floor, glaring at me with crimson eyes. She twitched, but it didn't seem like she could move.

"Paralyzing her is what you call explaining to her?" I hissed under my breath, then knelt beside her, reactivating her motor skills. She growled at me, then shook her head.

"Ow."

"He'll get his payback. Come on. We have something to do, and you probably overheard what it was."

"I don't like that plan at all." Cypher shook her head again, then walked for the front door. "But...your the boss. Your life."

"Yes. And now, we go. Larx?"

"I'm just cleaning up."

"Don't bother. Lets go." As he walked up behind me and leaned his head against mine, my eyes involuntarily closed. In a brief flash, I caught an image of Larx, but it wasn't anything I remember. It was him, alright, but I wasn't there. He was leaning against a closed door, and I heard whispers from beyond it.

"...assassin."

"Yeah...she'll be surprised..."

I opened my eyes, shaking my head. Larx looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Kai?"

"I'm fine." I smiled, flicking on my disguise, and stepping out into the night air. "Really." I walked slightly ahead, narrowing my eyes and putting my hand to my head. Where on Irk had that come from? That was wierd...


	12. Still Hearing Voices

Hunted Chapter 12

After getting onto Larxs ship, I was quite startled when the odd voice came back.

_Well...you are wondering why you saw that little vision._

I shook my head, ignoring the echoing, venomous voice in my head. I leaned back into the wall of the small moving space in the ship, looking out the window.

_Oh, so you dont care._

"No, I wish I wasnt talking to myself though." I hissed under my breath. I was actually hearing voices. Tugging at the collar of my uniform, I looked down at my black boots, quite content with standing.

"Fine then."

_Ah...so you do know that this is not a imagined voice..._

"No, it is. I just think Ill entertain my insanity for a while."

_You are just lonely. Anyways, its actually very simple. The biological cells in your body are being changed, much more receptive to any type of energy. To access someones memory, all you did was read the brainwaves that regulate that memory, and use the patterns in your own brain to see. You can do this consiously. Basically, if its electric in any way, its your playground. Sounds a bit far-fetched, but it has the same principals as...oh...a CT scan. Just enhanced. Your cells are stronger, much more resiliant._

"Are you going to be talking the _entire_ trip?" I shook my head, closing my now acid green eyes. I was actually crazy.

_No. Actually, soon I wont be around at all._

"Oh, thank all the gods in the universe for that."

"For what?" Larx perked up, turning the chair around to face me. I flushed.

"Nothing. Just talking to myself."

"Okay...what is wrong with you. Youve...been different."

"Well, did you expect me to be the same? After all, its been 13 or so years..." I sighed, then winced as one of the interface cords on my spine rewound itself. It felt like a snake was underneath my skin, and that is very much so an uncomfortable feeling. My interface piped up.

"Virus Detected. Mechanical 90. Biological 40"

"It was just at 2!" Larx hissed at me.

"A virus! Kai! Why didnt you tell me!" He stood up, walking over and grabbing my hand. "Computer, do we have any medical-"

"No!" I pulled my hand away quickly, looking fearfully at the ship.

"Kai, I-"

"Larx, it will get into the ship. That will kill us both."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" I felt a twinge in my chest, seeing the panic in his eyes. I knew that mine reflected the same thing.

"Larx, ill think of something. Lets just kill me and get it over with."

"Not funny."

"I know." I sat down, beginning to feel very awkwardly off balance and tired. Putting my head in my three fingered hands, I realized how numb I felt. No sense of feeling. Just...tingly. And cold.

_Sleep. You need it._

"No, I dont."

_If you do, Ill be gone when you wake up._

"Still..."

_Just sleep._

"I..." My head slumped forward, and I fell asleep, unable to protest anymore. Slipping into sleep, I was quite infuriated when my eyes opened into yet another frightening dreamscape. Noticing a wall swaying infornt of me, I realized that I was hanging upside down, swaying.

"Oh. Sickening. So not cool." I tried to wriggle free, but none of my muscles responded. I hated dreaming.

"Okay. Time to wake up."

"Uh-uh." A voice, like mine but sounding more raspy, responded. I bit my tongue.

"Thought you said youd go away."

"Not yet..." I craned my neck up, noticing a mirror image of myself hanging on the chain that suspended me from whatever roof there was here. Her eyes were acidic like mine were, but her teeth were sharper and her skin was nearly white.

"Oh. Well, can you go now and let me sleep?"

"Meh. Dont want to." My double scaled down further, now leaning near my face. Having those teeth that close to me was unnerving. She hissed, then smiled. "Have to finish what I started, dont I?"

"Im not liking this..." I closed my eyes, then opened them quickly as an ice cold hand was placed on its corresponding match on me. My skin began to regain feeling, and I noticed that it was turning slightly more pale as the doubles hand dissapeared.

"What are-"

"Im you, remember?" My entire body went quite hot when the strange, dissapearing thing happened to her entire body. I snapped awake, taking a deep breath, then yelped in pain as I did so. My chest burned oddly and very painfully with the air I had just put in it, and I choked.

"Ow, ow, ow..."

"What?"

"Nothing...ow..." As the burning subsided, I took another breath. It still hurt, but much less. My mouth was very dry, and I ran my tongue across my teeth. They were definetley sharper, as they nicked my tounge. Badly. I hissed as blood filled my mouth. Eww...I hated the taste of my own blood. I sighed, trying not to let the blood spill onto my uniform, then touched my tongue. The blood that came away was green, as usual, but looked like it was nearly glowing. I went to check on my tongue again, but was surprised to find there was no cut. Not even a scratch. Leaning back against the wall, I took another painfull breath of air. What was happening to me?


End file.
